


Outworld Date, How Fun

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: After the, shockingly, good first date. Ermac asked out Kenshi to a possible 2nd date in Outworld.And well, Kenshi is in Outworld, might as well hold Ermac up to that date.





	Outworld Date, How Fun

Harsh, heated sands blew past in the wind. The people of Outworld worked in sheltered stalls and tents of the market place to avoid the Outworlden sun. Workers lifted heavy crates to different merchants, while brave enough thieves tried to steal a possible slice of bread from them.

While the people stood in the streets or in the market place, a certain being took to the shaded alleyways. He ran his hand against the smooth sandstone bricked buildings only for pieces of it to crumble in his hand. With a soft sigh, he removed his hand. He wiped away any of the dust left on his hand onto his pant leg and soon made his way.

He watched the people from afar. It was his duty as one of the Kahn's minions to keep an eye on the people of Outworld. Although, he doubted anything would happen these days. The once well known rebellion, has been left in the past to rot. There has been no signs of Earthrealm invading and attacking Outworld, and if memory served him right, a possible ally-ship was in the process for the two realms.

The being soon became lost in thought. He didn't even realized nor sense, the other presence behind him.

"Ermac?" a familiar voice rung out, breaking the being, or Ermac, of his thoughts. And nearly making him jump. 

Ermac turned his head and was greeted to a familiar swordsman, "K-kenshi, what are you doing here?"

Kenshi chuckled, a small smile on his face. "I was in the area, and I picked up on you presence. Thought I come see what you are doing." 

The being nodded, although mostly to himself. "Ah, we see."

Kenshi strode to the fellow telekinetic, before leaning a bit to his level. Ermac tilted his head, looking up right at him, confusion written on his face.

"Sooo, you wanna go on that date you promised after our little movie night-out?"

Ermac could feel his cheeks burn. He had forgotten about that. 

Before he could give a proper answer, Kenshi quickly spoke up, "Becuase, it uh, fine if you don't want to, I get if you are super bu-"

"Ah! Let's us speak first Swordsman" Ermac interrupted him, a bit annoyed at Kenshi. He did catch Kenshi off guard, even he was a bit caught off guard by his words but, he ignored it. WIth a calming breath, Ermac spoke again.

"We are not busy, the marketplace is at peace so far," He could feel a smile creep onto his face, "We would love to show you that spot finally"

Kenshi's face lit up and he nodded, "A-alright then let's go!"

Ermac grasped his hand and began to guide him through the streets and alleys. He made sure to keep up a steady pace for the both of them, and was careful as to not trip on anything or cause his blind friend to trip either. His heart raced as the souls that filled his mind cheered and snickered at him, but he ignored them.

Before long, the scent of old spices and dust settled in, replacing the stench of sand and sweat. Ermac scanned the room, before letting go of Kenshi's hand. "We are here, my dear friend."

Kenshi coughed, before getting used to the surroundings. "Where are we, Mac?" he asked

Ermac smiled, before extending his arms out, "My little paradise." He spun around, laughing a bit.

Kenshi smiled as Ermac spun around, he could sense how the happy he was, and it brought a smile to his own face. He could hear Ermac's feet lead off somewhere, possibly to go get something, he did not know, but it gave him some time alone.

Slowly, but surely, he used his powers and senses to figure out every little detail in the room. There were books piled upon a old, worn out desk. Shelves filled with old items, such as a bird skull, scrolls of paper that were either used for written or had text on them already, small little jars of what Kenshi assumed to be ink, and quills. The ground itself was covered in rug, and simple hard step showed how much dust and sand had wedged itself into the thing. Speaking of dust, the dust seem to have made itself home, everywhere. Kenshi had no clue how Ermac could deal with the smell, then again, maybe Ermac found the smell pleasing.

A thud and the sound of coughing caught Kemshi's attention. He looked over, and could sense Ermac standing by the desk.

"You ok?" He asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips

Ermac gave a quick nod before he started to fiddle without whatever he dropped on the desk. Kenshi could hear small cruses and grumbles, before a gentle melody was soon in place of it. While it sounded a bit haunting, it was peaceful. Ermac stared at for a bit, before looking up to Kenshi. He quietly walked over to him, before taking his hand. Kenshi squeezed his hand, showing he knew he was there.

"There is one more thing, we would like to show you" Ermac said, gently leading Kenshi to a wall behind the desk.

Ermac carefully moved the curtain blocking the doorway, before leading his company to the balcony. A cold breeze embraced the two, and knocking Ermac's hood, without him realizing it. Kenshi let go of Ermac's hand and soon let it set up top his head, gently petting what was underneath the hood. 

"You have hair?" It was stupid question, he knew that, but he was shocked.

Ermac's face flushed and averted his eyes from Kenshi. "W-we do, but we keep it hidden"

"Shame, it's really soft"

"W-what?"

Kenshi's face heated up as he quickly moved his hand away from Ermac's hair. "N-NOTHING!"

An awkward silence soon filled the air around them, not one wanting to say a word. Thoughts raced through the other's head, but neither wanted to read the other's mind. Kenshi coughed quietly as he tried to get used to the new surroundings again. He tilted his head up to where he assumed the sky was, before asking "Hey, Ermac, what does the sky look like right now?"

Ermac looked at him confused before looking up at the sky.

It was clear, no sand filled it. Soft hazes of pink, orange, and purple filled it making almost look like a painting. The sun was setting, which meant the work day for everyone was soon ending. Yet, that was not what crossed Ermac's mind when he looked at it. What was the word Earthrealms used when the sun set again?

"A sunset" Kenshi answered, smiling a bit.

Ermac looked at him, before rolling his eyes and gently elbowing him. " We can see that know Swordsman"

"Yes, I know, because you answered your own question in a way." A small chuckle escaped Kenshi's lip as he gently pushed Ermac away.

Ermac smiled himself before looking back up at the sunset.

"You know, sunset are suppose to be quite romantic in Earthrealm" Kenshi said off-handly, crossing his arms against his chest.

Ermac let that thought sink in. We're they on a romantic date in a way then? Or was the blind swoardsman just giving him a random fact about Earthrealm and it's strangeness. Bits of confusion suck in, as he frowned a bit, before tilting his head at the sky.

He was beyond curious as to why this was romantic, maybe it had to do with how pretty the sky looked?

"The sky's probably not as pretty as you are" Kenshi said, breaking Ermac out of his thoughts and making his face go red

Kenshi blushed as well, before coughing and turning his head. "I-ignore what I-"

"You are pretty too" Ermac said back, head now low.

Kenshi looked in his direction, an awkward chuckle leaving his lips. "Um..thanks"

The silence was back, but is was a bit more comfortable. The two stood close together, speaking through their minds now. The silence would sometimes would be broken by small chuckle or laughter from the two as they watch the sky slowly fade from it's pastel sunset to a navy blue starry filled nighttime sky.

Ermac rest his head against Kenshi's chest, filling the swordsman wrap an arm around him

He liked this and hoped for it too last forever

As they stood their, watching the starry filled sky, the music slowly died down to only a soft hum. Before leaving the two in a peaceful quiet.


End file.
